Baby Blue & Blood Red
by Smile Life Away
Summary: There are three legends to the forget-me-not flower. For Static Lull.


**A/N: For Static Lull, Happy Birthday!**

**Thanks to Amy for betaing**

**This is the first time I've ever written LucyLorcan so I hope it's okay**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter Universe**

_There are three legends relating to the Forget-Me-Not flower. _

_In the first, a young man and his sweetheart were walking beside the Danube when they came across some blue flowers that grew on an islet in the stream. The man leapt into the river to pluck them for her, regardless of the current and the protest of the girl. He crossed safely, plucked the flowers and was almost at the bank again when he was wrung by a cruel cramp, and could not hold his way against the whirl and surge of the rapid. He looked into the white face of his beloved, and flung the bouquet at her feet with his last strength, cried, "Forget me not!" and disappeared. She never forgot him, and wore the flowers in her hair until her own death._

_In the second a wayfarer in a lonely valley sees a flower at his feet he had never before seen. He picked the flower, and immediately the mountainside opened. He entered and saw rich stores of gold and precious gems. He began to gather them, but dropped the little flower, which murmured faintly, "forget me not." The wayfarer was so intent on the possessions before him, he ignored the plea. The rift in the mountain began to close, and he barely had time to escape. But, alas! The little flower that had opened the treasure-cave was lost forever._

_The final legend comes from Christian lore. When God was walking through the Garden of Eden after the Creation, He noticed a small blue flower and asked its name. The flower, overcome by shyness, whispered, "I am afraid I have forgotten, Lord." God answered, "Forget Me not. Yet I will not forget thee."_

_~Authors Unknown~_

"They match your eyes," he blushes when he says it. "Light blue, baby blue. I thought they might…well…" his voice dies out.

"_Myosotis scorpioides,_" she murmurs to herself, not realizing the look he's giving her.

Lucy gives a small smile as she stares down at the flower – wiping away the tears that are falling down her cheek. Foolish tears. Pointless tears.

"Lysander said it was called a _forget-me-not_," he sticks his hands in his pockets and stares at the ground. "And since you like flowers…I thought…" he tries again, but once again his voice dies.

"Thank you," she looks up, and lifting his chin so he's looking at her too, smiles. Watery sapphire meeting terrified grey. "You're always there for me, Lorcan."

"Always," he agrees and doesn't attempt to say anything else, because now she's looking at him and he can barely croak a single word.

_I love you, Lucy. _That's what he wants to say. _I love you and I'm always here for you. I love you more than he ever could. Don't cry over him, Lucy, I love you too. I love you more. _

_His _footsteps interrupt the awkward silence that follows his declaration. Determined footsteps. Proud footsteps.

"Lucy?" He comes to stand between them. "Lucy, I'm sorry." He reaches a thumb forward and brushes away her final tear. "I brought you something," he produces a blood red rose.

_Lucy hates roses!_ Lorcan wants to shout, but he stands silent and waits for her response though he already knows what it will be.

"_Rosaceae,_ thank you," of course _he _doesn't catch the false gratitude in her voice.

She reaches forward and takes it from him, shifting Lorcan's flower to her other hand and then observing the two.

It's as if she's making a choice, a choice Lorcan knows the ending of.

Blue against Red.

Lorcan against him.

_He _is power, _he _is passion, _he _is strength. He's not afraid to say _I love you._

And what of Lorcan, what does he have to offer except his loyalty, his willingness to stand by her side forever. What can he do except wish he had the nerves to blurt out the words that are always stuck in his throat.

Lucy, with a sad sort of smile, hands back the blue flower and takes the hand that _he_ is offering her.

It seems that the flower dies in his hands, or maybe it's his stare that's killing it.

A drop of water dots the blue petal, and Lorcan almost laughs at the irony of the situation – here he is, left with the flower that was supposed to bring her happiness.

Tossing it to the ground, he begins to walk away back to his Common Room, or maybe to his brother's.

"_Forget-me-not,"_ it's comes in a voice that sounds like a twinkle or a chime, so soft that he barely catches it.

He turns around, and when he does he realizes that Lucy, who has frozen in her steps as well, is staring back at him.

**A/N: Please Review**


End file.
